Dawn's Eternity Academy
by bonnibelbubblegum
Summary: Revival of original. Old prophecies about forgotten ancients and the end of the world reawaken at the heart of Sinnoh's sea. How far would you go in order to prevent the ones you love from disappearing? Let the chaos begin. OC story, submissions closed.
1. I

**I figured that if I was going to revive this story, I might as well put it as a brand new one. You know, for a fresh start?**

* * *

><p>Dawn's Eternity Academy: No Safe Place<p>

I

* * *

><p>Five girls huddled at the front gate of the Old Chateau. The hoods of their cloaks were pulled over their hair to cast a shadow to their face, so that only their eyes were visible. They had been waiting for quite some time, and the few people who came to pass quickly walked on, as a malevolent aura radiated strongly from the Haunter floating at the side of the girl on the far right.<p>

"Are you sure about this, Gem?" The girl with the Haunter, who wore a dark purple cloak, turned to face the center girl. She pulled her hood back to reveal a light blond ponytail, with bangs that perfectly framed her heart-shaped face, and shimmering emerald eyes. She was much shorter than the other girls, but it was clear she had much power inside of her, especially by the way how the girl next to her moved slightly away.

"Positive," the center girl, Gem, said. Her sky blue eyes were narrowed at one of the windows of the upper floor, the only one that was illuminated. "Don't tell me you're backing out of this."

"Never," said the blond girl. "But you know that even if we do save him, he'll never forgive you for doing it this way."

Gem spun around to glare at her. "Do not try to change my mind! We will do it this way, whether he likes it or not. I've given up too much this past year, and I will not rest until this business is finished! Now are you going to summon him or not?" But the blond did not back flinch, and held her head up high.

"I warned you, Gem. This could lead to your downfall. I shall summon him now." And the petite girl stepped forward, and closed her eyes. The others backed away, and she clasped her hands together as if in prayer. She began to chant her spell in an soft, high pitched and ominous voice, and around her, spirits appeared, and twirled around the girls frantically, howling in protest.

_"Do not do this, Amber!" _one phantom screeched, diving beneath the Haunter, who tried to swipe at it. _"Do not summon him! Do... not... summon!"_ The spirits screamed and flew away as the lighted window shattered, and a loud, echoing laugh sounded throughout Eterna Forest. A large shadow loomed over the girls, but they held their ground, although the two girls standing to the left of Gem began to shake slightly.

Amber stared up into the dark eyes of the monster. The wind bit at her bare face, but she was unfazed. Smiling grimly, she beckoned for the monster to come closer.

"Hello..." she whispered.

The shadow took on a very familiar shape instantly. It stood proudly with its dark silver hooves hovering slightly above the ground, its mane looking like smoke as it billowed in the wind. Its gold eyes with red pupils gleamed in the moonlight as it examined each of the girls in turn. It shook, as if it were laughing. Out of thin air, it summoned sixteen plates, which spun around it, glowing.

"Omerus."

* * *

><p>Sneaky, sneaky, sneaking...<p>

Move to the other corner, hide in the shadows...

And then when she's searching her pockets for her dorm key...

"BOO!"

"EEK!"

_Slap._

July Sienna lay groaning on the floor, a giant bump on his head from where his best friend had whacked him with her violin case. December Moon's multicoloured eyes were wide with shock as she turned to face him.

"Oh, gawd, July! What did you think you were doing?" December cried, gaping down at him. She dropped her violin case beside her and began fidgeting with her hair and outfit, hopefully discreetly. Of course, even if July didn't notice her fixing herself up, her Pokemon did, and they began snickering once they realized what she was doing. Fixing a hard glare on them, she helped the trainer up.

"Arceus, December!" July exclaimed as he dusted himself off. "We haven't seen each other for three months, and when we finally do see each other, I don't even get a 'hello'? Nooo, instead, I get mauled by your freaking violin!" December turned red with fury.

"Y-you!" she stammered, glaring at the red-head. She stomped her foot in frustration, and crossed her arms. "I don't even know why I bother." She threw her dorm room open and tossed her stuff on the bed, then exited and locked it. Tossing her hair over her shoulder, December stormed down the hall, leaving July and their Pokemon behind.

"Bother with what?" July muttered, glancing down at her Pokemon, who just stared at him innocently. With a shrug, he began to follow after his quick-tempered best friend. He hastily went down the stairs to the main floor of the building, and to what the students called the Great Room, which was a cafeteria, lounge and auditorium in one.

As he entered the room, he spotted December going off to vent to two of their friends, Alex Hayden and Adrianne Montdor. Their green hair swished around as they turned to glare at him. But all the oblivious red-head could think of was, '_I recognize those looks. "DIE, FOOL!" ...What did I do?'_

"Hey, July!"

July spun around. Behind him, leaning against the doorway were two friends he hadn't seen for quite a long time.

"Itachi, Thomas!" he exclaimed, as Thomas slapped him on the back, grinning. "What-?"

"-Did you do to December is what I want to ask," Itachi interrupted, his gray-blue eyes serious. Itachi Takeshi, although one of the Academy's biggest flirts, happened to be fond of the multicolored-eyed coordinator, almost as a sibling, since since his little sister, Kame, was one of her best friends.

Thomas nodded in agreement, glancing over at the storm cloud hovering over December's head. "She seemed a bit... ticked off, if you want to understate it. Gee, I don't remember her ever being so upset before, especially at _you_."

July felt his face heating up. Thomas and Itachi snickered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he demanded, glaring at them.

"What's what supposed to mean?" Kame Takeshi suddenly appeared behind them, along with Austria Kamishiro and Hishina Ichimaru. She looked up at the three boys, her tawny curls covering her blind eye. "Itachi? Spiiiilll. Please?" Itachi grinned down at her, his eyes softening as he remembered how she became partially blind in the first place. As a child she had wandered too far away from their guardian, Miki, and into the forest where she had encountered a pack of wild Zangoose who were not in the mood for Kame's hysterical tears when she realized she was lost. Her Vulpix happened to be the same one who saved her that day. She was lucky enough to escape with only half of her eyesight gone.

Itachi laughed, patting Kame's head. She frowned up at him, causing him to laugh even more at her expression. Austria and Hishina stood slightly away, not wanting to take front and center, shyly glancing around at everyone else. A loud laugh sounded behind them, and they turned to face that direction.

"He means that July has a wittle crush on our Decy!" Alex Hayden snickered as she sauntered up to the group. Her jade eyes sparkled mischievously as she exchanged glances with Adrianne, who had come with her when December left to talk to their other friends. The two friends giggled evilly.

"I do not!"

"Methinks you do, July! No need to worry, tho! The Love Doctor is in the house! I'll get you two together by the end of this term, so don't you worry your little head about it." As she turned to walk away, Alex's Shaymin grinned at him from her shoulder. Adrianne skipped after her, humming something that sound like... _oh my Arceus, was that a wedding march? _July wondered if maybe the two had lost a few brain cells over the summer.

"...You like December?" Kame asked timidly. Unlike some people, she fully understood what could happen if one underestimated July's temper, and was not exactly up for being on the receiving end of it.

July's fists clenched together. He had to keep himself in check, because if he lost it towards Kame, Itachi would not hear of any sort of apology. "No," he said through gritted teeth. "We. Are. Just. Friends."

Kame shrugged, and she, Hishina and Austria left, glancing over their shoulders at them as they did. He could have sworn he heard Kame whisper to the others, _"Riight. And I'm best friends with a Zangoose."_ Gosh, that girl could have some sass sometimes.

Thomas, who had remained silent after his comment about July and December, backed away slowly as his mouth twitched. Itachi glanced at him and began to follow suit. When July turned his attention to where his friends once stood, he found that they were no longer there. He blinked.

"This is so not my day."

* * *

><p>Venice Drawded's emerald eyes were dulled over with boredom as she stared blankly upside down at her video phone from her bed. <em>"I... am so bored." <em>She yawned in frustration, since not even her Espeon, Cait, was providing anything to do.

Suddenly, as if from heaven above, the video screen flashed on, with a image of a Pidgey poking at a window on it. Venice yawned once more. "Accept call," she muttered as she flipped onto her stomach. For a second it flickered, before showing a very familiar face. Venice jumped up.

"Kame!" she exclaimed, as she began hopping around excitedly on her bed, her black hair flying wildly behind her. "My, Arceus, I haven't seen you in so long!"

Kame smiled at her shyly from the video screen. Her Swablu was sitting on her shoulder, nuzzling her cheek as she said hello. Her icy blue eye shimmered in excitement. Behind them, it seemed like a bunch of kids were sitting in a lounge, eating snacks or playing with their Pokemon on a large crystal staircase in the center of the room, which was draped in blue.

"So, how are you?" Venice asked, words pouring out of her mouth faster than Kame could comprehend. "Where are you right now? How are your Pokemon? How's your brother? Have you heard from anyone from Camp? OH, HOW'S HIRO?"

The tawny haired girl blushed at the last question. She shook her head in exasperation. "Everything's fine, Venice. Itachi says hello. At the moment, I'm back in my old school, Dawn's Eternity Academy. But today we're just settling in our dorm rooms."

Venice gasped as she fell back on her bed. Cait stared up at her in confusion as her trainer squealed in happiness, before diving into a pile of papers on her desk and pulling out a manila envelope.

"Are you serious?" she demanded. "Dawn's Eternity Academy?" Holding up the envelope, she explained, "My parents just enrolled me there, but I won't be going until the second term. I cannot believe it! It can't be a coincidence! Someone must've done it!"

Kame's working eye grew wide in shock. "Maybe someone did! It's so strange! A lot of people from Camp are here as well! Me, Itachi, and Jessica and Adrianne. Oh, and we can't forget Ja-" A loud boom sounded somewhere in the background, and Kame spun around as pandemonium broke out. "Oh, no, I'm beginning to wonder if it was a good idea to leave Cami and Rhyo alone in the kitchen."

_"The answer to that is, 'no!'"_ Someone screamed behind her, and Kame turned around to face Venice one last time.

"Sorry, Venice," she said slowly, her eyebrows furrowed in frustration. "I'll have to call you another time. One of my friends probably just blew up half the school." Venice snickered, but waved goodbye.

"It's okay, Kame. Talk to you later!"

Another explosion sounded just before the screen shut off. Venice blinked, and let out a sigh. Alone again.

* * *

><p>Camille Davis howled in triumph, cackling evilly in her ninja suit in the remains of what used to be the Home Ec. classroom. Beside her, her Rhydon munched happily on a plate of cookies while a large fire burned steadily on the stoves. At her feet, about a dozen cans of energy drinks lay, empty. She danced around the room a bit crazily while people crowded in the doorway to see what was going on. In one corner of the room, with her hands over her face, Alice Gold hid, shaking from the horrible things that had just happened.<p>

"My Arceus, Cami!" December exclaimed as she pushed her way through the crowd to Alice. "You okay, Allie?" she asked softly to the blue haired girl. Alice nodded, her ultra-violet eyes wide in shock as she watched Cami fall onto the floor after her adrenaline rush. December's mouth twitched, but she kept a straight face as she helped the girl up.

A teacher burst in the room, glanced at Camille, and nodded in understanding as she pulled out a fire extinguisher and began to douse the fire with foam. She then picked up the phone and after a few seconds, began to rant frantically about changing Camille's classes to something less... dangerous.

"And this, class," the teacher said shortly after she hung up, "is why we always have a fire extinguisher handy. Now, can anyone tell me WHAT ON EARTH JUST HAPPENED?"

Alice raised her hand timidly. "Um, Catherine Meadows, Lindsay Skies and I wanted to make a cake for our dorm mates later, but then Camille came in and she let out her Rhydon... And then she held us hostage in exchange for energy drinks. But I got her distracted long enough for Catherine and Lindsay to escape, and I gave her what she wanted... but then she somehow managed to drink all of them in one gulp and went on an adrenaline rush and she also kinda made..."

"Made what?" the teacher demanded, her eyes narrowed. Suddenly, as if on cue, the room began to shake rapidly, and a loud noise erupted from one of the ovens. Alice and December slowly began to edge to the doorway, followed by everyone else including Rhyo the Rhydon, who dragged his trainer by the shirt. The teacher, however, remained oblivious to all this as she turned around to face the contraption. Her mouth dropped open as she realized what had happened, but it was too late.

Once again, the classroom blew up as the oven door slammed open and cake batter oozed out. The teacher shrieked in horror as her feet got stuck in batter and she couldn't move at all, causing her to disappear under the mass. Murder by cake batter?


	2. II

**Edits/ lots of movesets changed. If you wish to keep your original moveset, you can PM me.**

* * *

><p>Dawn's Eternity Academy: No Safe Place<p>

II

* * *

><p><em>Day 21<br>_

_'We have been trekking through this bizarre rain forest for nearly a month now. I have no idea why Father took me along for this 'business trip' out to the middle of nowhere. Whenever I ask, he just says,"Maku, this will fix everything, trust me," and then he grins at me. After being away from civilization for so long, his hair is tangled and his beard is just a wild mess, making him look like some sort of crazed madman whenever he smiles like that. I have no doubt that if we ever do find whatever we're looking for, and somehow make it back home, the first thing that will happen will be the S.W.A.T. Team or something busting down our door after some old lady claimed that a crazed beast-something-or-other was last seen coming into our apartment._

_One of Father's friends gave me a book the other night. She was nicer than all the others, who gave me these weird looks when they thought I wasn't looking. I think the heat got to some of them, because sometimes they mutter stuff about sacrifices or whatnot._

_Although I'm sure it has nothing to do with me, right?'_

* * *

><p>"Face it, Rai. WE. ARE. <em>LOST<em>."

In the western part of the school, five girls trudged along the crowded hallway, receiving a few odd looks because of the weary expressions on their faces. Raiyna Kuso walked along in the lead, glaring with huge violet eyes at anyone who stopped to stare too long. Beside her, her little sister Sakira mumbled something about why her parents 'never trusted her with directions.' Rai stopped to frown at her friends.

"We aren't lost, okay, you guys!" she exclaimed in exasperation as she paused and retied her cyan pigtails. Rai had inherited her father's stubbornness and determination, which although rather worth admiring, was not always the best trait to have at times like this. Sakira and their friends Hikari Kazami, Trista Gilbert, and Michelle Marukuro sighed.

'_She's as stubborn as a Tauros,' _Michelle thought, pushing her red glasses up her nose. "Come on, Rai. Kari's kinda losing it right now." Her ocean blue eyes slowly fell on the unusually quiet red head who was twitching rapidly with each step deeper to becoming completely lost. Suddenly, Hikari's face turned the same shade of crimson as her hair, and Michelle stepped to the left, away from striking distance. _'Here it comes.'_

"GOOD ARCEUS!" Kari blew up in a blind rage, eyes narrowed at her best friend. "For goodness sake, Rain! We are all losing it, just wandering around this horrendously ridiculously ginormous school like a bunch of stupid Beliebers with not a single brain cell left in their puny little pea-sized brains!"

_"Hey, don't hate on the Biebs!"_

"I. DON'T. CARE." Trista backed up a bit as Kari's hair abruptly shot up, flying around wildly like Medusa's snake hair. Some of the students in the hall rushed away, or coward back flat against the walls in order to continue spectating. "I JUST WANT TO FIND OUR DORM, KICK WHOEVER MY ROOMMATE IS OFF THE TOP BUNK, AND EAT A BUNCH OF POTATO CHIPS UNTIL DINNER. SO WOULD YOU JUST PUH-_LEAZE_-"

A boy came walking past by that moment, and interrupted Kari's rant. (_"THANK ARCEU-"_) He ran a hand through his spiky raven hair and grinned at the girls. "Well, well, well. What do we have here? I see five maidens in distress-"

"Save it, pretty boy," Sakira sneered. "Just tell us where the Hoenn dorms are." The boy's eyes widened in shock. He probably never had a girl talk back to him before. He held up his hands in protest.

"Hey, I didn't mean anything!" he exclaimed. "Shee, Hoenn, huh? At least you're not Kanto. Those guys are just... ugh. Anyways, I'll take you to your dorm if you'd like. I'm Brett, Brett Kuso!"

"I'm Trista! The red head's Hikari, the midget's Michelle-"

_"Midget?"_

"-the brunette is Sakira- oh, and the one sulking in the corner is Raiyna!"

_"Trista, I am not sulking!" _

_"MIDGET?"_

"Oh, Brett!" Trista exclaimed, fluttering her eyelashes. Trista was the airhead of the group, the kind of person whose personality you would stereotype a cheerleader with. More than anything, she loved to flirt, evident as she sauntered to Brett's side and clung to his arm, shoving her suitcase into Hikari's arms, causing her to huff in indignation. "We would just_ love_ for you to be our guide! Right, girls?" She turned to glare at them, her eyes saying, '_don't mess with me or I'll mess you up.' _The girls sighed. They might as well go along with them. Rai was the only one hesitating as her friends started walking away.

"We don't need his help," she muttered angrily. A low growl sounded in Trista's throat, but when Brett stared down at her with a curious look she giggled. Rai rolled her eyes as she followed after.

"Kuso, huh? Hey, are you related to Rai-Rai-chan?" Trista asked curiously, twirling a lock of silver hair around her finger.

"_Him, _related to _me_?" Rai scoffed. "Nooo way. There is no possible way on earth we could be related. Besides, my parents and grandparents are only children."

"And I don't know any of my family," Brett added, as they turned a corner. They neared a long, spiral staircase in a round room, which was surrounded by emerald green walls with a matching carpet flowing down it, with ivy climbing up the rail. "Anyways, this is the stairwell to the Hoenn Tower! Upstairs the first floor is the lounge, and then dorms above it. If you ever want to talk to me, go look for the blue version of the stairs and ask for me, okay?" He waved goodbye as he walked away, and after a few seconds the girls began to trudge up the stairs with their luggage, although Rai looked in the direction Brett had left for a few seconds.

_'This ought to be a good year...'_

* * *

><p>December had finally calmed down enough for July to apologize and persuade her to come with him to the Stadium, where their friends were being supervised by Matthew Avina, the laid-back Battle teacher who insisted that the kids call him Mr. Matt, or Matt if there weren't any other teachers around.<p>

"Matt thought it might be a good way to burn off the energy rush from first day back," July explained as he held open the doors for her. She nodded appreciatively at him as he followed after her. The two made their way to the seats where Alex and Adrianne were already waiting. The two green haired girls were snickering like it was no one's business, but shut up as soon as December and July approached.

"What's up?" December asked, confused. In her arms, her Shaymin, Gracidea, shared a nearly exact copy of her trainer's expression.

"Nothing!" The two promptly burst into giggles again. July shrugged when December looked at him curiously, and they sat down to watch the battle going on at the moment. Gracidea nibbled on a small Poffin while they watched.

Catherine Meadows had tied her hair into a ponytail and was calling out for her Blaziken to use Rock Smash against Alice Dashkove's Ampharos, who was named after the Alice in Wonderland character Mad Hatter. Hatter jumped into the air to dodge the attack and came swung its tail around in an Iron Tail attack. Blaziken stumbled, but regained its ground and let out a burst of flames at the Ampharos while at the same time Hatter used Thunder. When both attacks collided in the center, they exploded into a large cloud of black smoke. As it cleared, both trainers cried out in alarm, rushing onto the field. Both Pokemon had fainted, and Artemis Avina, who was referee for the battle, declared it a tie.

Matt applauded the two girls, grinning. "Okay, who's next?" He scanned the bleachers for a few seconds, then decided. "Takeshi and Sienna, make it quick. One on one."

Itachi snickered as he walked away from the girl he had been flirting with and onto the platform, taking his place on the east side. July grinned at December, Alex and Adrianne before joining him on the left. Artemis glanced at the both of them with wide silvery-blue eyes and held up the referee flags his brother had given him into the air.

"This is a one-on-one battle between July Sienna and Itachi Takeshi!" he announced. "The match ends when one Pokemon has been defeated! Begin!"

The Johto trainer was still smirking, and ran a hand through his cropped red-brown hair. He glanced up at the bleachers where his sister had joined December, and winked at them, knowing that that would aggravate July. He was right.

July twitched, mentally shouting a few choice words to Itachi that his would cause his mother to shove a bar of soap in his mouth if she had heard, but kept calm and flung his PokeBall into the air. "Tempo! Stand strong!" The sphere opened up in mid air, releasing the pure black Charizard that he had received in a Global Trade craze that had occurred several months back. Tempo roared, releasing a pillar of fire into the air. Itachi grinned at his friend's choice, and let out his own Pokemon.

"Let's show 'em what we're made of, Typhlosion!" The Fire-Type growled at Tempo, flames igniting furiously on his back. Both Tempo and Typhlosion sneered at each other, old friends who hadn't battled in quite a while.

A smile grew on July's face. "Just like old times, huh? Tempo, begin with SmokeScreen!" Tempo bared its fangs, releasing a thick cloud of smoke into the air, obscuring everyone's vision of what was occurring on the stadium platform. "Now, Inferno!"

A shining sphere of fire came from the direction where Tempo last stood, blasting through the smoke towards Tylphosion. A loud roar of protest sounded as it made contact, followed by Itachi's incredulous cry of, "Are you kidding me? Tylphosion, Sunny Day!" Sunshine filtered through the glass roof, clearing the smokescreen within seconds. "Double Team, Typhlosion!" Tempo spun around in confusion as Typhlosion disappeared for a split second, but reappeared in front of him with multiple versions surrounding him as he did so.

"Concentrate, Tempo! Find the real one!"

"Aerial Ace, and combine it with Flame Charge!"

Fire coming from its back erupted around each Typhlosion, sealing it into a cloak of flames. They leaped into the air, white streaks surrounding his body as they did so, and flew around Tempo's head, a sneer on each identical face. July watched hopelessly as Tempo's eyes flickered from each one to another, unable to see the true opponent. Suddenly, they turned, and charged at him, slamming into the black Charizard all at once.

Tempo swung its tail around, slashing through the illusions as he stumbled back, leaving Typhlosion without its copies. Both Pokemon were panting with exhaustion even though the battle had hardly started. Both trainers were entirely focused on their strategies, seemingly oblivious to the pain their Pokemon were under.

Typhlosion was clutching at its right arm, which had a serious burn inflicted by Tempo's Inferno at the start at the battle. But the black Charizard had also taken damage, and the flame on its tail wasn't as bright as it was before.

"Let's finish this off, Tempo!" July cried out. "Harness the Sunny Day and use Solar Beam!"

"You too, Typhlosion!"

Energy streamed from into a sphere at mouth of both Pokemon, so bright, it nearly blinded the spectators' eyes. What seemed like forever was only a few moments. Finally, the two trainers called out in unison, "Release!"

The two beams of white energy shot out from the spheres twisting in a spiral to the dead center of the battle platform. As the two connected in the center, Matt jumped up in alarm and called to the students who were sitting on their edge of their seats in anticipation.

"Cover your eyes, now!"

A shock-wave erupted from the impact, knocking him down on the ground. Some kids screamed as they spun around to cover their eyes. Others just, like Matt, were knocked over from the impact. Smoke billowed out into the room, and the skylights automatically opened up to release it.

Beside December, Kame coughed, waving her hand in front of her to clear the smoke. "If there's an asthmatic kid in here," she managed through coughing, "I'm hoping he's got his inhaler."

_"Shay!"_

"Oh!" Surprised, she, December, Alex and Adrianne turned their attention down to the small Pokemon in December's lap, who had nearly been forgotten during the battle. Gracidea's eyes were shut tight as her two flowers began to glow a pale pink. The smoke swirled through the room, twisting towards the Shaymin and being absorbed by the flowers on its back, which turned darker by each second. Everyone shifted their focus not on the battle below, but on December who was frozen in shock.

Adrianne stood up, alarmed by the amount of smoke that Gracidea was absorbing. "Hold up!" she exclaimed, raising her hands in protest. "Didn't you once say that if a Shaymin absorbs too much energy it could, you know, _blow up_?"

However, December remained frozen, while Alex was hurriedly running through her bag.

"I know I have one in here somewhere," she muttered frantically, tossing out Potions left and right. July had rushed up behind Kame as soon as the smoke cleared enough for him to see what was going on.

"December, what happened?" he demanded. December stared up at him, her eyes wide and pleading with desperation. She had no idea what to do.

"Here," someone whispered, pressing in behind July. Kame moved to the side to allow room. Through the frustrating darkness, July felt something like a basket being pressed into his hands. "Give it to her."

"December!" Although July had no clue who gave him whatever he was now holding, he had to depend on that person to save the day. He handed the basket to Kame who held it near Gracidea.

Light shimmered from the Shaymin, enveloping it as it changed form. Suddenly, in December's lap, there was no longer a cute hedgehog but instead a small reindeer whose 'scarf' was now the source of where the smoke was going to.

"It's Shaymin's Sky-Forme!" someone exclaimed, a bit crazily. Half a dozen PokeDexes went off right after he finished his sentence, chiming out their particularly useless information to their owners.

_"Shay!"_ Gracidea yelled, jumping out of December's lap, flying up to the ceiling and out the closest open skylight. Everyone rushed out, now unconcerned about who had won in the battle, now craning their heads to the sky to see Gracidea hovering high above the school. A bright aura shimmered around her, once she had finally absorbed all the energy in her scarf.

And after what seemed like an eternity, a loud explosion once again sounded through the school grounds. Green light blinded the eyes of the spectators, and wind blasted through the trees, nearly toppling the closest ones.

Finally, the shock wave ceased, and everyone glanced up, their eyes horrified by the sight occurring in front of them. For some reason, Gracidea's Sky-Forme had canceled out after her use of Seed-Flare, and now the little Shaymin found herself being hurled down to Earth at breakneck speeds, unable to fly her way down to safety. December gaped up at her Pokemon, and several girls screamed.

"Ace!" A blur of gray streaked up towards the sky, towards the falling Shaymin. Gracidea's eyes were shut closed, bracing herself for impact with the hard earth, but suddenly she felt the soft feeling of feathers under her. Hardly daring to breathe in case she was imagining it, she slowly opened her eyes.

_"Star, staraptor!" _the Pokemon cried as he flew down to the ground.

"Gracidea!" December cried as the Gratitude Pokemon jumped into her arms. Tears welled up in her eyes. The Staraptor settled down next to Michael Ray Davis, who thanked him and sent him back into his PokeBall. Mikee smiled at the hysterical December, and held out a hand. Gracidea clambered onto December's shoulder as the two trainers shook hands.

"Thank you so much, Mikee!" she exclaimed. "I really can't thank you enough."

"No problem, December," Mikee said. "Anything for a fellow Sinnohian." He waved goodbye to her as he disappeared with his best friend, Hikari Alverdez.

Loud cheers sounded up from the spectators in celebration as they began talking loudly to each other. Everything seemed fine, and Matt was talking to Itachi and December. But July turned around, scanning the crowd uneasily. For a brief second, a cloud of despair settled over him. His eyes settled on one particular face, because of the item that she held in her hands.

A basket of Gracidea flowers.

As if she felt his gaze on her, she turned and stared at him, and there was something in her dark blue eyes that both intrigued him and frightened him at the same time. Her lips curved into a frown, and she began backing away. July rushed forward, grasping a tight hold onto her wrist. She attempted to jerk away from him, plum-coloured braid whipping around as she did, but he held on, and she turned to face him.

"Who are you?" he demanded, tightening his hold on her wrist as she continued to struggle. "Answer. I want to know who helped saved my best friend's life."

"Let me go and I'll tell you!" July obliged, and she stared at him coldly. "Not that it would matter to you, but I'm Platinum." And she spun around and was lost in the crowd, not looking back as July stared after her.

By that time, the crowd of people had disappeared to whatever activities they felt like doing for the rest of the day. December, Kame, Itachi, Alex and Adrianne were by the doors of the stadium, waiting for him. December held out Tempo's Pokeball to him, and he took it from her, a questioning look on his face at the lifeless look in her eyes.

"Tie," she said, dully.

There was a short silence where they stood there awkwardly.

"You know, it's not your fault, Deci..." July said finally, rocking back and forth, examining Tempo's Pokeball for the fifth time.

"Save it."

More silence, than Itachi coughed, turning everyone's attention to him.

"Matt sent us back inside. He said, and I quote his exact words, 'I think that's enough near-death experiences for a while, so... go enjoy the rest of your first day.'" He clapped his hands together twice. "I'm going to ignore the near-death experiences part, but I will go alone with enjoying the rest of my day. So, who's up for some bungee-jumping off the Johto tower with me?" Alex, their daredevil, actually agreed with Itachi to go bungee-jumping, and when Itachi stated he was only joking, Alex determinedly declared that she would have to go alone then. They had to laugh at that. A small smile appeared on December's face, and Itachi winked at July, who grinned back.

Suddenly, a loud cry of triumph sounded behind them.

"Itachi-kuunnn!"

Everyone turned to see a teenage girl racing up to them with a Sandslash following behind her. She squealed in delight as she pounced on Itachi, locking onto him in a death grip.

"Uh... Do I know you?" Itachi asked, unsure whether to appreciate or be afraid of this girl's openness. She glared up at him with huge sapphire eyes.

"Oh, come on, Itachi!" she exclaimed. "How do you not remember me, of all people. All right, one guess!"

December glanced over her shoulder, an amused smile on her face. July was cowering behind her, probably intimidated by the energy erupting from the girl. July usually enjoyed being the most hyper thing in his environment, and this girl was just out of place in it.

"Incredibly hot?" Itachi asked wryly. Adrianne suspected that he was having an idea of who this girl actually was. The girl reached up and slapped him across the face.

"No, you dolt! Chloe Smith!"

"Chloe? Are you serious?" He looked her up and down, with her long platinum blond curls, long eyelashes and angelic expression. "Well, someone's grown up! What happened to my favorite pig-tailed, legwarmer wearing midget?"

Chloe glared up at him, hands on her hips. "Hah, hah, very funny Itachi. Anyway, I just transferred here from my old school, although it did take a lot of convincing my parents, because gosh, I mean, it was bad enough when I told Dad I was going on my first date, but when I told them about here, they were like, 'Oh, no, not our baby girl! You're staying right here, locked up in this jail cell called home, never to see the light of day!' And I was like, 'How come Ashton blah blah blah-' and anyways they let me go, and now I'm here!" She flashed a very white grin at him. "Oh, and have you seen Jon? I can't find him ANYWHERE!"

"I'll go with you to find him," Itachi grinned. Chloe squealed in delight and tackled him again, before turning to skip towards the main building. As he turned to follow her, he glanced back to examine the suspicious looks on his friends' faces. "Hey, it's not like that, okay? She's like some sort of creepy little sister who looks maybe ten years older than she should!" The wary looks were still visible as he ran after Chloe, who was hopping up and down impatiently next to the main entrance.

More silence, then Kame asked, "She did breath at one point during that, right?"

Alex was staring blankly at Chloe and Itachi as they entered the building, her head tilted slightly. Suddenly, she jumped up. "My Arceus!" she exclaimed, "I had no idea!"

"Had no idea what, Alex?" Adrianne asked.

"I know her!"

"Chloe?"

"Yeah! We went to summer camp a few years back! She's my senior by a year!"

July felt his eyes widen. "You're saying that... that girl was only fourteen?"

"Yeah, I guess she is."

"But she looks like a freaking supermodel!" he exclaimed, incredulous. "I mean, did you not see-"

December, who appeared to have snapped out of her lifeless trance shortly after Chloe appeared, was busying herself by tossing one of her PokeBalls up and down into the air, catching it in her palm.

"Well, Julian," she said sourly. (July wriggled uncomfortably under all four girls' cold gazes, too coward to protest against December's use of his real name,) "Not all of us are fast at maturing in more than one way." July turned crimson once he realized what she was implying.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" he yelped, his face burning under the pressure. "It's honestly nothing like that, December, I swear to Arceus, it's not. You know I-I-"

"Save it for someone who cares, July." December turned, her head held up high, not looking back as she stormed out, Kame, Alex and Adrianne following. "I'm seriously beginning to wonder why I ever bother anyways."

"Bother with what?" he called out after her, although he was confident that she didn't listen. He sighed, glancing down at the ground. "I think this is where we came in."

* * *

><p><em>"Three girls in a clooouuud!~"<em>

Silence.

"Seriously, I'm not the only one who likes Phineas and Ferb here, right?"

"Sure, Glace."

Somewhere above Dawn's Eternity Island, a large cloud hovers somewhat ominously. Now, in a scientific view clouds are made up of water, and if you were to try to sit on one you would just fall through. But, since this is a story for a children's show where the main characters inexplicably never age to the point where they're half what they're supposed to be, logic is defied along with the laws of physics, gravity, and whatever else there is.

And yes, the author is obsessed with Phineas and Ferb, in case anyone happened to be wondering. (Although she doesn't believe that anyone was...)

So behind the French doors that opened up to nothing, an endless gap of white cloaked the room. On what we assume is the floor, an bizarre amount of multicoloured beanbag chairs and fluffy pillows lay, most unoccupied except three.

In the sparkly purple beanbag chair, we find an extremely bored looking Asian girl, who gazed around the room (if you could call it that) with the look of someone who had everything in the world and wanted more. Of course, she didn't have everything in the world, (because if she did she would be Her Royal Highness of Glacieland,) and she didn't want more, (because having two annoying siblings was quite enough,) but she was very bored indeed.

"I just hit a brick wall," she announced to her friends.

Not far from her, a bright pink beanbag chair was being jumped on by her best friend, Laurie, who had probably eaten enough cookie dough to feed an army that morning. Laurie's brown curls bounced around behind her as she finally flopped down into the chair, pulling another bowl of cookie dough ice cream out of nowhere.

"Literally or emotionally, Glacie?" Laurie questioned, sticking the spoon in her mouth.

"Both," the girl, Glacie, said slowly, before turning to look at what she was doing. Her eyes widened as she saw the massive amounts of ice cream that Laurie happened to be consuming. "LEAFIE, GIMME SOME OF THAT!"

"Get your own!"

The third occupied beanbag chair contained one Soap. (Nearly literally.)

Sophie was busy snapping her fingers in front of the veil of mist that hovered nearby her, which shimmered with the pictures of different OCs. As she snapped her fingers, she watched as each original character had a trait accentuated to an extreme, and she snickered in delight as chaos ensured. At one point, she paused to redo her black-brown ponytail, and the OC onscreen ran off the scene to escape the madness.

"Hey, Soap, can you get me some ice cream?"

"Nu."

"But Soap!"

"No, because you cheated at that last game of hop-scotch!"

"Soap, you can't really cheat at hop-scotch, and besides, it wasn't hop-scotch at all! We were trying to kill a spider and were just jumping all over the Cloud!"

Laurie poked Glacie mid-rant, and she turned to stare at her.

"Can't we just waste the reader's time with a space-filler about pairings?" Laurie asked, moving a bit back in case Glacie's 'ADHD' (she wishes she has it,) decided to blow up to extreme proportions and cause mass destruction.

Glacie raised an eyebrow as she picked a book off the floor and flipped through it. "But last time we did that, didn't the Cloud flood with hot chocolate?"

"The horror!" Sophie yelled somewhat in the background as she resumed her messing up of OCs.

"And besides, we should talk about how dramatic the scene where December nearly got the story blown up because of her Pokemon was!"

"It's a shame that I couldn't ruin it."

"Be quiet, Soap."

Laurie paused. She needed something to cause mass pandemonium at that moment, and suddenly she thought about it.

"What's Phinabella?"

Glacie looked like she was about to faint, causing Laurie and Sophie to stare at her oddly.

"DID YOU INSULT PHINEAS AND FERB?"

"Maybe, maybe I did."

"Phinabellaa_._"

"Percabethh."

"Glanicoo."

"Seriously, Glace, I don't think the other fangirls will appreciate you shipping yourself with Nico di Angelo."

"But all the other guys who I fangirl over are takennn!"

"Phineas?"

"Isabella, durh."

"Ferb?"

"Vanessa."

"Uh... Anubis?"

"Sadie."

"Jason?"

"Piper."

"Link?"

"Zelda, Tetra, Malon, Zelda, Marin, Ilia, Zelda, Midna, Medli, Ruto, Saria, Zelda, Navi, Tatl, Ciela, Linebeck, Nabooru, Zelda, Impa, Red, Blue, Zelda, Vio, Shadow, Fi, a whole honking truckload of sappy cliched Mary-Sue OCs, Zelda, Peatrice, Zelda, Darunia-"

Laurie raised an eyebrow.

_"What?"  
><em>

"Why am I having a random flashback of a reviewer calling us Gods in what used to be Chapter 6?" Sophie asked suddenly. She stepped to the right, narrowly avoiding a brick that had fallen through the air, hitting the floor directly where she was standing previously.

"Maybe you left it," Laurie suggested.

"Gods," Glacie scoffed, flipping the page of the book she picked off the floor impatiently. "That's old news. I'm the Goddess of Stride Mega Mystery gum, Nico di Angelo fangirls, Baskin Robbin's chocolate chip cookie dough, Team Link (Hylians rule!), newsboy caps, purple plaid scarves and marker-doodled converse. Yes, I'm awesome, I know, hold your applause."

The corner of Laurie's mouth twitched as she pulled her Netbook out of her bag. "You also should be the Goddess of Lack of Modesty," she muttered under her breath.

"Did you say something?"

"Nu."

"We should be causing some mass hysteria down there about now," Sophie interrupted, glancing back at them.

"We're all ready on it, Soap." Glacie snapped her fingers, and a door appeared out of thin air next to where she was sitting. All three girls stared at it in anticipation.

"You don't mean-"

"Yes, yes I do."

* * *

><p><strong>The beginning of the story is mostly light-hearted, basically average fa la la la la stuff. But there will always be at least one clue hinting towards the actual plot line of the story, which will start in Chapter 4 and progress until the climax.<strong>

**Hints towards the actual plot occur in several subplots; the first is the Omerus Summoning, the second is Maku's Diary, the third is the Chaos in the Cloud and the fourth will occur sometime between the next chapter and the one after it. I'm sorry if you guys are confused by all this. ._. I'll try to clear all the confusion up by the next few chapters.  
><strong>


End file.
